


[TF4M] Fellatio At The Fair

by LichTheCreator



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA -Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, 69 (Sex Position), Bittersweet Ending, Brief Exhibitionism, Cheating, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Mutual Orgasm, Other, Rimming, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Female Character, cum in mouth, gagging, script offer, sloppy toppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Summary: After your girlfriend cancels plans again at the last second, you decide to go to the State Fair by yourself. There you see some bullies gang up on one of the most beautiful women you've ever seen. After chasing them away, you accompany her at the fair to ensure they don't mess with her again. While spending time with her, you eventually learn that she's a trans woman! Now you're starting to have conflicting feelings about her because she easily outclasses your girlfriend in looks and you're having more fun with her in just a few hours than you ever did throughout your relationship! But you're a loyal man and you're DEFINITELY not going to cheat on your girlfriend...right?
Relationships: Trans Female/Male
Kudos: 1





	[TF4M] Fellatio At The Fair

**Author's Note:**

> **TAGS FOR REDDIT:** [TF4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Strangers → Lovers] [Trans Female] [Cheating] [Dirty Talk] Brief [Exhibitionism] [Sloppy Toppy] [Deepthroat] [Gagging] [69] [Rimming] [Mutual Orgasm] [Cum In Mouth] [Bittersweet Ending]
> 
> WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit
> 
> THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.
> 
>  **All sound effects are optional.** Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!
> 
> • Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
> • Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
> • Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
> • Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
> • -pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

(OPTIONAL SFX: Background crowd & fair noise)

*giggle* Yay! You won again! You're so good at these games!

Hmm, let's see... I want that cute little seal plushie!

-pause-

*giggle* Thanks! 

Are you hungry? Let's go get some candy apples, my treat!

-pause-

Thanks again for staying with me, I just know those jerks are probably still around here trying to harass other women. The security here SUCKS.

Mmm, these candy apples are to die for!

-pause-

How'd it start? Well, I was just walking around looking cute and eating some cotton candy when those guys started hitting on me. 

I kept trying to turn them down & walk away but they circled me. One of them flipped my sundress and saw the little bulge in my panties. 

That's when they started bullying me and calling me transphobic names but luckily that's when you came over.

-pause-

You heard me correctly. BULGE. I'm a trans woman! See?

(OPTIONAL SFX: Clothes rustling)

*giggle* Aww, that's so cute seeing a tough man like you squirm like a little schoolboy! *giggle*

[Seductively] Almost makes me wanna tease you even more. *giggle*

You don't have a problem with that, do you? Me being trans?

-pause-

*giggle* Good. I'd hate for such a tall, handsome & strong man like yourself to be as close-minded as them.

So...are you single?

-pause-

[Slightly disappointed] A girlfriend? *sigh* That's too bad. But I guess it's not surprising that someone snatched you up already. It'd be a crime for you to ever be single. *giggle*

Where is she, by the way? You've been with me for hours, she's probably wondering why you abandoned her! *giggle*

-pause-

She's at a company retreat? Why didn't she take you?

-pause-

Not enough room? Oh honey, that just sounds like an excuse to blow you off. If there's no room, that means somebody ELSE is in her hotel room, if you catch my drift.

Does she usually blow you off like this?

-pause-

[Compassionate] Oh, baby! That's not how a woman should treat her man! You should drop her ASAP.

Now listen, I'm not saying this just because I find you hot *giggle*, but if someone can't make time for you, then you should leave them! Why make someone a priority when they make you an option?

Look, how about we get on the ferris wheel over there? [Seductively] I think I have a way of taking your mind off her. *giggle*

-pause-

You mind if I sit on your lap? I'm kinda scared of heights.

-pause-

Thank you, baby. *giggle*

-pause-

And we're going up! See, isn't this relaxing? *light moan* You smell good.

What am I doing? I'm just moving my butt to get more comfortable on your lap, that's all. You don't mind, right? 

Oh! Looks like you don't mind down here! Seems like our cage isn't the only thing that's going up right now! *giggle*

*moan* I can feel your cockhead poking my butt. Almost like it's sniffing out for a warm, wet hole. *giggle*

-pause-

[Seductively] No no no, don't feel guilty! Remember, your girlfriend thinks of you as an option. But not me. YOU'RE my #1 priority right now. So just sit back and relax...

[Seductively] I love how you fit perfectly between my soft, round cheeks. And feeling it slide right under my cute little clitty & balls...*moan* I can feel the heat radiating from your pants...feels so warm... 

[Seductively] Hey...your breathing's getting heavier...you alright? Seems like your pants aren't the only place where you're feeling hot...lemme get a bit closer...gotta make sure you're not getting a fever... 

*You and the listener passionately kiss each other.*

[Seductively] Yeah...you're definitely hot. *giggle*

*You and the listener continue to passionately kiss.*

*moan* Such a good kisser...

[Cheery] I just noticed, we're so high up now! Wow...the city looks so beautiful at night from up here...

Since we're here, maybe we could...

(OPTIONAL SFX: PA Announcer voice) THE FERRIS WHEEL'S ENGINE IS TEMPORARILY DISABLED. PLEASE REMAIN IN YOUR SEATS AS WE WORK TO SWIFTLY RESOLVE THE ISSUE.

*devious giggle* Looks like luck is on my side today. Stay there, I'm just going to move in between your legs.

-pause-

Hey hey, it's OK. I mean, I'm the one that got you hard rubbing my soft ass on your lap. And I know all that sensual kissing we did didn't help matters either. *giggle* So it's my responsibility to help take care of it for you...

-pause-

You don't wanna cheat on your girlfriend? 

Babe, it's not cheating if I'm doing all the work. *giggle* Now no more lip outta you, mister! I'm the one that'll be giving you lip from now on!

Well...lip, tongue, mouth and throat. *giggle*

Lemme just unzip these pants and take these off for you... (OPTIONAL SFX: Zipper unzipping & clothes rustling) 

*moan* That bulge...I can see it twitching in anticipation...

Now to take it out of your boxers...

*gasp* Oh my goodness...it's so big...and juicy...

*moan* This cock...it's so...mouth-watering...I just HAVE to get a taste...

*You start licking all over the listener's dick.*

*moan* God...it tastes even better than it looks...

*You continue to lick all over the listener's dick.*

No offense, but your girlfriend is a MAJOR dumb bitch to ignore someone as irresistible & tasty as you...guess I'll have to pick up her slack. *giggle*

*You start sucking the listener's dick slowly.*

*moan* Oh God...your pre-cum just makes it taste better...this is the most delicious cock I've ever had... More...I want more...

*You then start to suck the listener's dick faster.*

I'm just drooling all over you and I'm not even trying to! *giggle* I can't help it, this cock is so mouth-watering...you don't mind that I'm getting all spitty and sloppy with it, do you?

-pause-

*giggle* Awesome...because I intend to get even nastier with this dick. *giggles*

*You continue sloppily sucking on the listener's dick, then you start giving him a wet handjob.*

So how is it? Like having such a beautiful woman on her knees sucking on you like the snack you are? *giggle*

-pause-

This is the best head you ever had? *giggle* Of course it is. Nobody knows their way around a dick better than a trans woman. I have one myself, so I know EVERY. *kiss* SINGLE. *kiss* WEAK SPOT. *kiss, giggle*

Those silly girls just can't compare...

But don't cum yet...we're only getting started...

*You go back to sloppily sucking on the listener's dick.*

Ooh, you went crosseyed there for a sec...*giggle* Guess you like how I easily slide your dick all the way down my tight, wet throat. Lemme see if I can make your eyes roll to the back of your head...

*You start deepthroating the listener's dick.*

There we go! Mission accomplished! *giggle*

*You then give the listener a wet handjob.*

You know, even though those mean boys you chased away were harassing me...I was secretly hoping they did more to me... 

I actually came to the fair looking for guys like that to force me into blowbangs and maybe even run a train on me. I kinda have a bit of a humiliation fetish. *giggle*

And normally I'd get mad at somebody for cock-blocking me like you did...but I let it slide this time because you're the hottest fucking human being I've ever seen. I KNEW I just had to have you...and this dick. *giggle*

*You continue sloppily sucking & deepthroating the listener's dick.

Since I was such a bad girl hunting for cock, how about you fuck my face as punishment?

-pause-

I know I said it's only cheating if you do the work, but come on...don't my mouth and throat feel just like a pussy? 

Come on...fuck my mouth-pussy...fuck it so good that I'll only chase after your dick from now on...

*squeals* You're picking me up so easily! *moan* So strong...

Why are you flipping me like that? Oh...a little 69 action huh? *giggle* I can get with that...

*You suck on the listener's dick while he simultaneously eats you out & jerks you off.*

*moan* Don't stop...keep eating my pussy and jerking my clitty...this is what I came here for...I love being used by Alpha males like you...

*You continue sucking on the listener's dick.*

*coughing* Oh God...if you fuck my throat anymore, you're gonna- *loud moan* shit, you swirl that long tongue so good...

You'll change my throat into the shape of your fat cock! Then only you'll be able to use it!

*You continue sucking on the listener's dick.*

*gasp* You don't care, do you? You're just so horny that you'll thrust into any hole near you that's warm and wet... 

*giggle* Good. Keep fucking my throat and eating me out until you nut! I'm so close!

*You continue sucking on the listener's dick.*

*inner thoughts* I can tell he's super close too...he's just pulsing in my throat...do it! *inner thoughts* Coat my throat with your baby batter! Get my slutty little mouth pregnant! Let me suck every last drop out of you!

*inner thoughts* Oh God...he's cumming! I'm cumming! We're both cumming!

*You moan in pleasure as you cum while the listener shoots his cum into your mouth.*

*out of breath* Ooh...so much...you taste amazing...let me get the rest out...

*You slowly suck on the listener's dick to get his leftover cum out.*

Looks like I shot some cum on your thigh...let me lick it off as an apology...

*You lick your cum off of the listener's thigh.*

(OPTIONAL SFX: PA Announcer voice) THE ENGINE HAS NOW BEEN FIXED. WE SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY.

Just in time too! Hurry, put on your pants before they realize what happened! *giggle* 

-pause-

That was a fun ride! Now...aren't you glad you came to the fair? *giggle*

(OPTIONAL SFX: Quick vibrating sound)

Sounds like your phone, might be your girlfriend.

-pause-

Holy shit...so she actually WAS fucking a co-worker! And she accidentally sent the vids to you! Just look at all these texts and missed calls from her...guess we didn't hear her calling you because we were too busy! *giggle*

I bet you don't feel bad now for what we did, huh? And you shouldn't.

Listen, forget that cheating bitch. We're having such a fun time tonight & the fair doesn't shut down for another 2-3 hours. Let's ride some more rides, you can win me some more cute stuffed animals and maybe we can end this night with a nightcap back at my place? What do you say?

-pause-

*kiss* Great! Now, let's go! I've been dying to ride that roller coaster over there ALL DAY! *giggle*

**-END OF SCRIPT-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this script & want to fill it, please feel free to! **EVERY** script fill is important & not only do they entertain & help contribute to the community, but they mean the world to us writers & helps inspire us to make more scripts to entice you with!
> 
> So if you fill this, make sure to credit me in your script fill post **AND** tag me in the comments section as u/LichTheCreator!


End file.
